


Panicked Proposal

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Panic Attacks, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: I have seen it as a headcanon somewhere, I think. Tony trying to propose, but he gets so nervous and scared that not only he doesn't eat anything on their date, because he feels like he is going to be sick, but he also works himself into a panic attack in front of Bucky, who is just worried and confused.</sub>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony had been tortured and almost murdered several times in his life. He could fight alien and robot armies without feeling an ounce of nervousness. Yet here he was at a five star restaurant with the man that completed him in every way, and he felt like his heart would pound right out of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panicked Proposal

“Is something wrong with the food?” Bucky asked.

“No, just not as hungry as I thought I was,” Tony said casually. Under the table he strangled his napkin. He was sweating through his suit and his stomach was in knots.

He’d been tortured and almost murdered several times in his life. He could fight alien and robot armies without feeling an ounce of nervousness. Yet here he was at a five star restaurant with the man that completed him in every way, and he felt like his heart would pound right out of his chest.

Bucky reached across the table and touched Tony’s hand. “If you’re not feeling up for it, we can ask the waiter to box our food and go.” Bucky smiled. “There’s a couch back at the tower with our name on it, and I hear someone has access to a couple of movies that haven’t been released in theaters yet.”

Bucky was just so perfect.

Tony felt like he wasn’t breathing.

He wasn’t. His lungs burned for air but oxygen refused to enter his system.

Tony launched up. “Sorry, need fresh air.”

Tony internally cursed as he ran out of the restaurant. How was he going to explain this to Bucky without worrying him?

Tony gasped for breath as he stepped out into the cold New York night and breathed in the filthy yet wonderful air. A couple of guys from the valet parking station looked over at him, but none of them dared to approach him.

Tony sucked in air deeply through his nose then let it out through his mouth. He repeated the process until he calmed down.

He startled when a metal hand took his.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s fingers. His face was scrunched with worry. “You okay, doll face? You’re looking a little pale.” Bucky leaned forward and pecked Tony on the cheek.

Tony glanced down at the bag of food in Bucky’s other hand.

Tony sighed. “So you had the waiters pack everything up?”

“You said you weren’t feeling particularly hungry, and I prefer eating at home anyway.” Bucky let go of Tony’s hand so he could wrap his arm around Tony and hold him close. “Means I can eat in my underwear and belch without anyone judging me.”

Tony chuckled. “I judge you.”

“Yeah, but you love me, so I know you won’t judge me harshly.” Bucky kissed Tony’s temple before guiding him toward the valet. “Let’s get the car and go home. I’ll drive. You rest.”

Tony nodded. He usually liked to drive, but after the night he’d had, even he could see the wisdom in letting Bucky drive.

It took a few minutes to get the car, and even longer to drive back to the tower. It was just the right amount of time for Tony’s nerves to act up again and have him sweating buckets.

God, he hoped his plan worked.

Bucky held Tony’s hand as they rode the elevator up to the penthouse.

Tony white knuckled Bucky’s hand as the doors of the elevator opened.

Red rose petals and candles on the floor spelled out: _Will you marry me?_ A heart made of roses was at the bottom of the question, and nestled in the middle of the heart was the ring Tony had picked out for Bucky.

It was truly a romantic sight.

Except for DUM-E rolling around the living room, throwing rice and confetti on the floor. The same floor that was covered with enough of the stuff that Tony could use the rice to feed ten families. There were also red streamers everywhere and it looked like DUM-E had gotten hold of a can of whipped cream and had tried to draw hearts on the windows.

“DUM-E!” Tony shouted. “We said just roses and candles!”

DUM-E stopped throwing rice and confetti. DUM-E beeped sadly and lowered its claw.

Tony scowled. “Oh don’t give me the ‘I’m sorry’ act. I know the difference between when you’re genuinely remorseful and when you’re just sorry you got caught. This was supposed to be romantic.”

DUM-E lifted its claw and chirped.

“I know you got excited, but we spent hours going over—”

Tony was cut off by Bucky kissing him. The kiss was hard and their teeth clashed, but a second later Bucky let up just enough so that there was still that wonderful rough pressure of his lips on Tony’s without the clumsy ache of teeth meeting.

Bucky pulled back, hands cupping Tony’s face as he beamed. “Leave the little fella alone. This is pretty damn romantic if you ask me.”

“Yeah?” Tony questioned, a tad breathless.

“Yeah.” Bucky kissed Tony softly on the lips. “And the answer is: yes, I’ll marry ya.”

Tony released all of his stress and nerves in one large breath that let his body sag. He cupped Bucky’s hand to his cheek and smiled. “Good.”


End file.
